The Kings That Never Were, Book 1
by Nnoitra Gilga
Summary: Ever wanted to delve a bit deeper into the mysteries behind the lesser known Espada, those that just didn't stand out as much? Was there maybe something deeper more devious at work?


**The Kings That Never Were**

**(An Unholy Alliance And The Fall Of A Queen)**

(Good day to all those readers out there at this very moment, this will be my very first fanfiction and I hope that it will provide you with as much pleasure reading it as it provided me writing it. As for what it is all about I will say this, the following tale is about five of the lesser loved and even hated Bleach villains. It doesn't take a genius to do a little research on the internet and find out who are the fangirl favourites within the story. What saddens me is the hate the others received due to simple looking like the evil monsters they were. Being good-looking and popular should not excuse you from your past acts, as was the story with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez who simply survived due to his high fan rating while easily being one of the most violent and rudest villains in the series. So if you are looking for a story where one of your favourite pretty boys grow unrealistically strong and beats all the odds you are unfortunately in the wrong place. If you are instead interested in a tale of depth and intrigue then do I have a story to tell you.)

(I believe it should be mentioned that this specific story is the first of five that will follow one another.)

(Bleach, it's characters and themes are the creative property of Tite Kubo and I do not receive any profits from writing this story.)

**(Chapter 1: Why Don't You Just Give Up?)**

A white monster fell to its knees bleeding profusely, heavily injured. It was over, this was truly the end of the line. The ground was quickly approaching, another dead body lying in the vast desert of dead souls... seems a fitting end to a creature that spent most of its life killing and scheming with no regret whatsoever doesn't it?

Innocent green eyes slowly opened to view the scene.

'Don't look you looks at me like that... don't you dare feel sorry for me... don't you dare think you are better than me.' These were some of the last thoughts that swam around in the dying beings mind as those eyes kept staring, its own slowly fading. 'How did it all end up like this? They had had it all planned out so well, all that work... all that time spent killing to achieve their goals... was it all for not?' Its knuckles now dragging through the burning sand, long think black locks of hair hang over its shoulders, the tips touching the white dust beneath. 'Damn you Shinigami, damn you Aizen... and damn you... Nnnneee'

Do I have your interested thus far? Or are you so simple of mind to believe that this is all there was to it, a victor and a loser? No, let me tell you a tale I can swear you have never heard before and never will again, for those that know its story are all but dead, or soon will be. Let me tell you the tale of the Kings that never where and never would be.

- Scene Break -

Loud clangs of steel against steel could be heard. Scratching noises fill the air as two sharp blades press against each other in a bout for power, swirls of dust sent flying into the air as spiritual energy was sent kicked up, a few panting noises from one of the fighting beings as they parted for a second. "Huh huh huh... your holding back again... huh huh you think your better than me don't you? I'll show you bitch! I'm the strongest there is!" The panting individual screams as it lunges towards the other, a large black scythe-like weapon at its side, white dress wear flapping harshly in the wind due to the speed the creature was travelling at. His opponent... seemed less than impressed. "You never learn do you?" A soft feminine voice spoke as it quickly ducked down letting the large weapon slowly swing overhead. "You will never beat me..." A vertical slice down towards her left. "You are weak..." This time the right. "And will always be." A forward thrust, it's easily blocked by her thin katana like blade. "I'm growing tired of this." She was gone in a flash, a harsh pain slides up its chest, red blood gushing forwards. "Shit..." Vision starts to get blurry, slowly getting darker. 'Tsk... damn you... Nnnneee'

A distorted white figure came into view, wavy green streaks flowing overhead. "Why do you simply not just give up Nnoitra, you cannot win... you haven't gotten any stronger since the day we first met all those years ago... you are weak and I am strong, it is as simple as that." The form spoke in a bored-like fashion towards the body laying on the floor below now known as Nnoitra Gilga, the lanky Cyclops of a Espada serving under Aizen in his Arrancar army. A unholy spirit giving human form, a bloodthirsty warrior with a love for battle and death. "Nelliel... you... damn... bitch..." He groaned out as his eye scanned her form. His sight was still a bit blurry but detail was slowly returning to his world. "I'll get you ye..." "Stop it. You are nothing... a mere insect and I have lost all interest in you." She interrupted him in a emotionless tone closing her own eyes and letting out a long tired sigh. "Do us all a favour and just stop already..." Was her last words to him as proceeded to walk away back towards her palace.

Hours had passed as the beaten man simply lied there in thought. How dare she? How dare she lift her hand against him? How dare she think she was his better? She was nothing! A mere woman! Her place ought to have been at his feet. These were the thoughts in his mind as the silence overwhelmed him. He would teach her a lesson soon enough, the next time they fought she would fall to his blade, that much he swore.

"So... she won again I see hmmmm?" Came a snarky voice from the shadows as another revealed itself to the man on the ground. "Heh... Aporro, what do you want?" Nnoitra asked frowning in obvious annoyance at the bespectacled Arrancar who had chosen to come and bother him at this time. "Oh nothing much my dear octava, I was just wondering when you were truly going to just stop this foolish goal of yours? Wouldn't it just be easier to give up hmmmmm" He asked with a light wave of his hand right hand as he closed his eyes. "How many times have you two thought so far? Or should I ask how many times have you lost? If you do not stop soon you will surely end up dead... not that I would complain of course. If one of you were to fall I would finally get my chance to become a Espada... in fact what is stopping me from just killing you at this very insta..." The sound of his voice was cut short as he soon found himself pressed up against a ruined wall gasping for air and reaching for his neck as he was kept in place by the hilt of the previously still individuals weapon. "Don't make me laugh! Even at my weakest moment you wouldn't be able to stand up against my power... remember your place in this world Aporro." He growled out pressing the hilt a tad harder against the choking mans throat and then finally letting go leaving the other male to fall to the floor coughing as he stepped away. "I am the strongest in heaven and on earth... do not forget that." He said swinging his giant weapon onto his shoulder and walking off into the distance leaving the man on the floor still rubbing his neck. "Oh indeed, but you know what they say about kings and their horses..."

- Chapter End -

(Well that was the first chapter to my five piece story known as 'The Kings That Never Were'. I will give a few days or so to see what all you critics and fans alike have to say, and if all goes well another chapter will be up before the end of the weak. Please do note that while I like a bit of constructive criticism I am truly not interested in flamers.)


End file.
